


Good Luck Pat

by gracefulally



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Derek and Scott prepare to head toward their doom at the abandoned bank in an attempt to save Boyd and Erica, Stiles gives them a send off, which Derek does not appreciate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Luck Pat

**Author's Note:**

> Occurs during 3x02 "Chaos Rising" and includes a few lines from the episode. Tyler Hoechlin stated that there is a deleted scene from the episode in which Stiles hits Derek and flees before Derek tells Scott that he'll "be right back" and gives chase.

“We have to try,” Scott affirms before looking off in thought.

“But?” Derek prompts, not liking the apprehension.

“Who’s the other girl?” Scott asks. “The one locked in there with Boyd.”

Derek’s nostrils flare with an agitated exhale as he squares his jaw. He wants to harp on the possibility of Erica’s survival, but they don’t have time to rehash that argument. “You’re certain you don’t know who else is in the vault?” Derek calls out, the question is laced with frustration and his tone is clearly not meant for Scott or Stiles.

“Beating the horse doesn’t make Erica any less dead, Derek,” Peter quips from the stairwell. “Besides, shouldn’t you and Scott be gallivanting off into the night, or would you rather bury three bodies instead of one?”

After shooting Peter a glare, Derek straightens up and looks to Scott. “We need to go, now,” Derek says sternly as he turns to start toward the building’s elevator.

“No, wait,” Scotts retorts, which makes Derek halt and tense up. “We get in by punching through the wall,” he says as he approaches Derek, “but what are you planning for when we get inside?”

“We save them,” Derek says stiffly, but Scott catches his arm. “We don’t have time for this, Scott.”

Scott sighs and lets go. “I just think we should plan an additional escape route in case something happens, something we’re not expecting.”

“We don’t--” Derek begins but is interrupted when a hand grabs his shoulder. He glances back to see Stiles smirking tightly, like he knows something. “What?” Derek demands with a scowl.

Stiles gives both Derek and Scott’s shoulders a squeeze, and then cants his head before heaving a breath. “You two have the absolute worst habits you know? Honestly, I wonder if it’s a wolf thing.”

“Stiles--” Derek and Scott say in unison.

Throwing up his hands Stiles grins. “Check your phones!” His hands fall. “You have schematics. I already figured out four different escape plans.” He leans forward. “You can thank me later when everyone is alive -- well, except Erica -- but Boyd, that girl, and you two, pretty sure you can all make it out of there, preferably with as little gore as possible.”

“Thanks, Stiles,”  Scott says firmly before Derek can get a word in.

Stiles is smug when he says, “Don’t mention it,” before straightening up and swatting Derek and Scott’s butts simultaneously in a sportsman fashion.

Derek turns sharply to see Stiles wink. Looking back to Scott with a glare, Derek mutters, “I’ll be right back,” before he’s pushed off with a menacing gate headed toward Stiles.

Letting out a squawk of surprise, Stiles scrambles to run away, but in the wide open loft, Derek gains on him easily. Stiles shouts again when Derek catches up and gets him a headlock.

“Ah, Derek! It was just a good luck pat!” Stiles protests. He grimaces and coughs when Derek tightens the hold. “I mean, really, don’t you think you’re overreacting just a tiny bit?”

“Derek,” Scott says evenly, but Derek doesn’t let Stiles go. “Derek! You’re the one who said we don’t have time.”

Glowering at the head tucked in his arm, as hands flail and pull at him in desperation, Derek relents his hold on Stiles by throwing Stiles to the floor. Stiles lands on all fours and gasps.

“Stay here and don’t do anything stupid,” Derek snaps at Stiles. He then looks to Peter. “You, too. We’ll call when we get everyone out of the vault.”

“Yes, good luck with your withdrawal,” Peter says lightly. “I hear the tellers there are particularly vicious.”

Derek rolls his eyes and heaves an aggravated breath as Scott approaches to help Stiles to his feet.

Stiles waves off Scott as he stands. “Go. I’m all right.”

“Just be careful, Stiles,” Scott says.

“Me be careful?” Stiles scoffs. “You be careful. I’m just going to sit here and give myself an ulcer while thinking about what you’re walking -- no, breaking your way into.”

Scott casts a wary glance between Stiles and Peter before he presses, “You know what I mean.”

“Scott,” Derek says out of impatience, “we have to go.”

“Just behave,” Scott adds as he turns back to Derek and starts walking. “Don’t give him a reason.”

Stiles pulls a mocking, confused expression. “Reason to what, physically harm me? No worries, dude. I won’t touch him. Definitely no touching or butt slapping.” He pauses to rub his throat. “I prefer my windpipe not crushed.”

Derek throws Stiles another glare as the elevators doors slowly close.

“If you keep doing that your face is going to get stuck,” Stiles calls out. “You know, more-so than the permanent angry eyebrows. We’re talking about serious, irreversible tension in the jaw region!”

“He’s right,” Scott says quickly as soon as they’re descending. “You do clench your jaw a lot.”

Derek says nothing while he takes in and exhales a heavy nasalized breath. He focuses his thoughts on breaking into the bank and the rescue of his Betas. If they survive this, he might consider relaxing and not further strangling Stiles for the butt slap. Windpipes were important, after all.


End file.
